The Pixar Show
The Pixar Show is a cross-over show starring characters from different Pixar films. Characters Toy Story * Sheriff Woody '(voiced by Jim Hanks) - He is a vintage sheriff doll who is known very well by his friends. He helps Bo and her friends save lost toys. * '''Buzz Lightyear '(voiced by Tim Allen) - He is a space ranger toy who is Woody's best friend. *'Fawn ' (voiced by Olivia Newton John) - a fairy who is woody’s sister. * '''Jessie (voiced by Joan Cusack) - She is a cowgirl doll who is Buzz's ex-girlfriend. * Bo Peep (voiced by Annie Potts) - She is a porcelain doll from a lamp who is Woody's girlfriend. * Mr. Potato Head '(voiced by Jerry Stiller; Don Rickles (archived)) - He is a cantankerous plastic potato doll with removable parts and a Brooklyn accent. * '''Mrs. Potato Head '(voiced by Estelle Harris) - She is Mr. Potato Head's wife. * 'Aliens '(voiced by Jeff Pidgeon) - They are a group of three lime-green squeeze toy aliens. They are the Potatos' adopted children. * 'Hamm '(voiced by John Ratzenberger) - He is a piggy bank. * '''Rex * Slinky Dog * Bullseye * Sarge * Toy Soldiers * Barbie * Ken * Bonnie Anderson * Mrs. Anderson * Mr. Anderson * Babyface * Al McWhiggin * Benson * Babs (voiced by Lori Richardson) A Bug's Life * Flik (voiced by Dave Foley) - * Queen Atta (voiced by Julia Louis-Dreyfus) - The queen of Ant Island who is Flik's wife. * Princess Dot (voiced by Hayden Panettiere) - She is the princess ant of Ant Island who used to be a child, but is now a young adult who runs the Blueberry Scouts. * The Queen (voiced by Susan Silo) - The former queen of Ant Island who gave the position to Atta. Since Atta wears her crown, the Queen now wears a sunflower sunhat. She is in a relationship with Cornelius. * P.T. Flea (voiced by John Ratzenberger) - He is a greedy flea who runs his own circus. He owns a lot more money now that his circus bugs got better and Molt and eight ants from the colony joined. * Francis (voiced by Nick Jameson) * Slim (voiced by David Hyde-Pierce) * Heimlich (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Rosie (voiced by Bonnie Hunt) * Dim (voiced by Brad Garrett) * Gypsy (voiced by Madeline Kahn) - She is a moth who is Manny's magician assistant, and also his wife. * Manny (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Manny is the magician of P.T.'s circus and the husband of his lovely assistant, Gypsy. * Tuck and Roll (voiced by Michael McShane) - They are * Hopper (voiced by Andrew Stanton) - After he got a new body which had been eaten the baby birds, he still swears revenge on Flik, and comes up with schemes with his only two grasshopper henchmen after Molt and his gang of grasshoppers left him. * Molt (voiced by Richard Kind) - Hopper's former grasshopper henchman who works as a circus bug under the nickname "Tiny". * Thorny - * Cornelius - Thorny's elderly friend who is in a relationship with the former Queen of Ant Island. * Dr. Flora (voiced by Edie McClurg) - The doctor of Flik and Atta's colony. * Mr. Soil (voiced by Ringo Starr) - A thespian ant. * Ant Colony - They are a large colony of ants under rule by Queen Atta and Princess Dot. They thought Flik's inventions weren't so good, but then they accepted them and started using them when harvesting. Eight of the ants were so acrobatic, they ended up being part of P.T. Flea's circus. Monsters, Inc. * James P. Sullivan '(voiced by John Goodman) * '''Mike Wazowski '(voiced by Billy Crystal) * 'Mary "Boo" Gibbs '(voiced by Mary Gibbs (archival)) *'Sofia Balthazar ' voiced by Sissy Spacek) * 'Celia Mae '(voiced by Jennifer Tilly) * 'Henry J. Waternoose '(voiced by Kelsey Grammer) * 'Art '(voiced by Charlie Day) * '''Abominable Snowman (John Ratzenberger) * Baby Smitty * Augustus "Spike" Jones Finding Nemo * Nemo '(voiced by Hayden Rolence) * '''Marlin '(voiced by Albert Brooks) * 'Phoebe ' voiced by Zendaya) * '''Dory * Bailey * Becky * Anchor (voiced by Eric Banal) The Incredibles * Mr. Incredible/Robert Parr * Elastigirl/Helen Parr * Dash Parr * Violet Parr * Jack-Jack Parr * Frozone/Lucius Best * Honey Best * Bernie Kropp '(voiced by Lou Romano) - Bernie is the long-suffering teacher of Dash. * '''Vanellope Von Schweetz ' (voiced by Zoe Saldana) '''Cars * Lightning McQueen * Acer (Peter Jacobson) * Brent Mustangburger Ratatouille * Remy '(voiced by Patton Oswalt) * '''Alfredo Linguini '(voiced by Lou Romano) * 'Anton Ego '(Peter O'Toole) * '''Auguste Gusteau (Brad Garrett) - The ghost of deceased Chef Auguste Gusteau is a close friend to Remy the Rat. WALL-E * Auto (MacInTalk text-to-speech voice) * BIRD-E Up * Alpha * A.J. (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Poppy Peepleson ''' (voiced by Dove Cameron) '''Brave Inside Out * Joy * Sadness * Disgust * Anger * Fear * Riley Andersen * Bing Bong The Good Dinosaur * Arlo '''(voiced by Raymond Ochoa) * '''Billy the Baby (voiced by Sárközi Olivér) Coco * Shorts * Alec Azam (Doug Sweetland) - Alec is a happy-go-lucky white rabbit. Berto Rivera Luis Valdez19 Coco Beta Delroy Lindo4 Up Bing Bong Richard Kind11 Inside Out Bloat Brad Garrett1015 Finding Nemo Bomb Voyage Dominique Louis18 The Incredible Bookworm Richard Kind9 Toy Story 3 Prof. Brandywine None2 Monsters University Brian None2 Monsters University Britney Davis Beth Behrs2 Monsters University BRL-A None13 WALL-E Brock Pearson Tyler Labine2 Monsters University Bruce Barry Humphries10 Finding Nemo Brynn Larson None2 Monsters University Bubbles Stephen Root1015 Finding Nemo Buck Marcus Scribner12 The Good Dinosaur BUF-4 None13 WALL-E Bullseye None Toy Story 2 Bunny Jordan Peele17 Toy Story 4 BURN-E Angus MacLane1321 WALL-E Buster Frank Welker5 Toy Story 2 Butch Sam Elliott12 The Good Dinosaur Buttercup Jeff Garlin9 Toy Story 3 Buzz Lightyear Tim Allen589 Toy Story Cal Weathers Kyle Petty22 Cars 3 Captain B. McCrea Jeff Garlin13 WALL-E Capn Suds Corey Burton14 Partysaurus Rex Carl Fredricksen Edward Asner4 Up Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez None2 Monsters University Carla Delgado None2 Monsters University Carrie Williams Beth Behrs2 Monsters University CARSTIC None13 WALL-E CDA agents Teddy Newton1 Monsters, Inc. Celia Mae Jennifer Tilly1 Monsters, Inc. Charles F. Muntz Christopher Plummer4 Up Charlie Proctor Phil Proctor1 Monsters, Inc. Chatter Telephone Teddy Newton9 Toy Story 3 Chet Alexander Bobby Moynihan2 Monsters University Chicharrón Edward James Olmos19 Coco Chick Hicks Michael Keaton23 Cars Chip Goff None2 Monsters University Chuck E. Duck Tony Cox/Don Fullilove14 Partysaurus Rex Chuckles Bud Luckey9 Toy Story 3 Chunk Jack Angel9 Toy Story 3 Chum Bruce Spence10 Finding Nemo Charlie Eugene Levy15 Finding Dory Claire Wheeler Aubrey Plaza2 Monsters University Coco Rivera Ana Ofelia Murguía19 Coco Collette Tatou Janeane Garofalo7 Ratatouille Condorman Bob Bergen24 Small Fry Coral Elizabeth Perkins10 Finding Nemo Crabby the Boat Sig Hansen3 Cars 2 Crow, The Steve Purcell25 Brave Crush Andrew Stanton1015 Finding Nemo Cuddles Sherry Lynn14 Partysaurus Rex Cruz Ramirez Cristela Alonzo22 Cars 3 Crystal Du Bois Beth Behrs2 Monsters University D-FIB None13 WALL-E Dad Jim Ward26 Party Central Dante Frank Welker19 Coco Darla Sherman Lulu Ebeling10 Finding Nemo Darrell Cartrip Darrell Waltrip323 Cars Dash Parr Spencer Fox18 The Incredibles David Hobbscap David Hobbs3 Cars 2 Dean Hardscrabble Helen Mirren2 Monsters University Deb (and Flo) Vicki Lewis1015 Finding Nemo Debbie Gabler None2 Monsters University Destiny Kaitlin Olson15 Finding Dory Dirk Pratt None2 Monsters University Disgust Mindy Kaling11 Inside Out DJ Blu-Jay Bret Parker24 Small Fry Django Brian Dennehy7 Ratatouille Doc Hudson Paul Newman23 Cars Dolly Bonnie Hunt9 Toy Story 3 Don Carlton Joel Murray2 Monsters University Donna Soohoo None2 Monsters University Dory Ellen DeGeneres1015 Finding Nemo Drips Mark Walsh14 Partysaurus Rex Ducky Dee Bradley Baker8 Toy Story Ducky Keegan-Michael Key17 Toy Story 4 Dug Bob Peterson4 Up Duke Caboom Keanu Reeves17 Toy Story 4 Dusty Ray Magliozzi22 Cars 3 Earl John Ratzenberger12 The Good Dinosaur Earl "The Terror" Thompson None2 Monsters University Edith Mickie McGowan4 Up Edna Mode Brad Bird18 The Incredibles Elastigirl/Helen Parr Holly Hunter18 The Incredibles Elena Rivera Renée Victor19 Coco Elinor Emma Thompson25 Brave Ellie Fredricksen Elizabeth Docter4 Up Emile Peter Sohn7 Ratatouille Emmet Mona Marshall2 Monsters University Emperor Zurg Andrew Stanton5 Toy Story 2 Epsilon None4 Up Ernesto de la Cruz Benjamin Bratt19 Coco Ernie Gary Rydstrom28 Lifted EVE Elissa Knight13 WALL-E Evelyn Deavor Catherine Keener29 Incredibles 2 Fawn Olivia Newton John 15 Toy Story Felipe and Oscar Rivera Herbert Sigüenza19 Coco Fear Bill Hader11 Inside Out FIL-R None13 WALL-E Fillmore George Carlin23 Lloyd Sherr322 Cars Finn McMissile Michael Caine3 Cars 2 FIX-IT None13 WALL-E Flo Jenifer Lewis323 Cars FM-AD None13 WALL-E Forrest Woodbush Peter Sohn12 The Good Dinosaur Forky Tony Hale17 Toy Story 4 Francesco Bernoulli John Turturro3 Cars 2 Franklin Jim Ward24 Small Fry Fred Andrew Stanton23 Cars "Frightening" Frank McCay John Krasinski2 Monsters University Miss Fritter Lea DeLaria22 Cars 3 Fritz John Ratzenberger11 Inside Out Frog None8 Toy Story Frozone/Lucius Best Samuel L. Jackson18 The Incredibles Fungus Frank Oz1 Monsters, Inc. Funky Monk Angus MacLane24 Small Fry Gabby Gabby Christina Hendricks17 Toy Story 4 Gamma Jerome Ranft4 Up Gary Grappling Hook Angus MacLane24 Small Fry George Donald Fullilove4 Up George Sanderson Sam Black1 Monsters, Inc. Geri Bob Peterson Geri's Game Ghost Burger Jason Topolski24 Small Fry Giggle McDimples Ally Maki17 Toy Story 4 Gilbert Huph Wallace Shawn18 The Incredibles Gill Willem Dafoe1015 Finding Nemo GO-4 None13 WALL-E Gordon John Ratzenberger25 Brave GRAB-E None13 WALL-E Grem Joe Mantegna3 Cars 2 Guido Guido Quaroni323 Cars Gurgle Austin Pendleton1015 Finding Nemo Gustavo Lombardo Boyar19 Coco Hal None13 WALL-E Hamm John Ratzenberger589 Toy Story HAN-S Charles Adler13 WALL-E Hank Ed O'Neill15 Finding Dory Hank "The Tank" Knapp None2 Monsters University Hannah Phillips Sarah Freeman8 Toy Story Harv Jeremy Piven (US)23 Jeremy Clarkson (UK)23 Cars He-Lectrix Phil LaMarr29 Incredibles 2 Heather Olson Beth Behrs2 Monsters University Héctor Rivera Gael García Bernal19 Coco Henry J. Waternoose III James Coburn1 Monsters, Inc. HLM-T None13 WALL-E Holley Shiftwell Emily Mortimer3 Cars 2 Imelda Rivera Alanna Ubach19 Coco Jack-Jack Parr Eli Fucile Maeve Andrews18 The Incredibles Jackson Storm Armie Hammer22 Cars 3 Jacques Joe Ranft10 Finding Nemo James P. Sullivan John Goodman12 Monsters, Inc. Jangles the Clown Josh Cooley11 Inside Out Javier Rios None2 Monsters University Jeff Gorvette Jeff Gordon3 Cars 2 Jenny Diane Keaton15 Finding Dory Jerry Steve Susskind1 Monsters, Inc. Jerry Recycled Batteries Joe Ranft23 Cars Jessie Joan Cusack59 Toy Story 2 John John Ratzenberger13 WALL-E John Lassetire John Lasseter3 Cars 2 Johnny Worthington Nathan Fillion2 Monsters University Joy Amy Poehler11 Inside Out Juan Ortodoncia John Ratzenberger19 Coco Julio Rivera Alfonso Arau19 Coco Karen Graves Bonnie Hunt2 Monsters University Kari McKeen Bret Parker18 The Incredibles Ken Michael Keaton9 Toy Story 3 Kevin Pete Docter4 Up King Fergus Billy Connolly25 Brave Knick None30 Knick Knack Koala Kopter Carlos Alazraqui24 Small Fry Krushauer Phil LaMarr29 Incredibles 2 L-T None13 WALL-E Lanky Schmidt Bob Bergen1 Monsters, Inc. Legs None8 Toy Story Lele Napua Greig31 Lava Lenny Joe Ranft8 Toy Story Lewis Hamilton Lewis Hamilton3 Cars 2 Lightning McQueen Owen Wilson323 Cars Lizard Wizard Josh Cooley24 Small Fry Lizzie Katherine Helmond323 Cars Lord MacGuffin Kevin McKidd25 Brave Lord Macintosh Craig Ferguson25 Brave Lord Dingwall Robbie Coltrane25 Brave Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Ned Beatty9 Toy Story 3 Louise Nash Margo Martindale22 Cars 3 Luigi Tony Shalhoub323 Cars Lumpy None32 Red's Dream Luxo Jr. None33 Luxo Jr. Luxo Sr. None33 Luxo Jr. Mabel Sally Kellerman Ratatouille Mack John Ratzenberger323 Cars Magic 8-Ball None8 Toy Story Mamá Rivera Sofía Espinosa19 Coco Mama Topolino Vanessa Redgrave3 Cars 2 Maria Garcia None2 Monsters University Marlin Albert Brooks1015 Finding Nemo Martin Patrick Doyle25 Brave Mary Kathy Najimy13 WALL-E Mater Larry the Cable Guy323 Cars Maudie Sally Kinghorn25 Eilidh Fraser25 Brave Meg Paris Van Dyke11 Inside Out Merida Kelly Macdonald25 Brave Mia Lindsey Collins23 Cars Miguel Anthony Gonzalez19 Coco Mike Wazowski Billy Crystal12 Monsters, Inc. Miles Axlerod Eddie Izzard3 Cars 2 Mini Buzz Lightyear Teddy Newton24 Small Fry Mini Zurg Jess Harnell24 Small Fry Minny Edie McClurg23 Cars Mirage Elizabeth Peña18 The Incredibles M-O Ben Burtt13 WALL-E Molly Davis Hannah Unkrich (Toy Story 2)34 Beatrice Miller (Toy Story 3)9 Toy Story Mom Colleen O'Shaughnessey26 Party Central Momma Ida Frances McDormand12 The Good Dinosaur Moonfish, School of John Ratzenberger10 Finding Nemo Mr. B Gary Rydstrom28 Lifted Mr. Incredible/Robert Parr Craig T. Nelson18 The Incredibles Mr. Potato Head Don Rickles589 Toy Story Mr. Pricklepants Timothy Dalton9 Toy Story 3 Mr. Ray Bob Peterson10 Finding Nemo Mr. Shark Jack Angel8 Toy Story Mr. Spell Jeff Pidgeon8 Toy Story Mrs. Potato Head Estelle Harris59 Toy Story 2 Ms. Flint Bonnie Hunt1 Monsters, Inc. Mustafa John Ratzenberger7 Ratatouille MVR-A None13 WALL-E NAN-E Tress MacNeille13 WALL-E Nadya Petrov None2 Monsters University Nancy Kim None2 Monsters University Naomi Jackson Beth Behrs2 Monsters University Nash A. J. Buckley12 The Good Dinosaur Natalie Certain Kerry Washington22 Cars 3 Needleman and Smitty Dan Gerson1 Monsters, Inc. Nemo Alexander Gould10 Finding Nemo Neptuna Jane Lynch24 Small Fry Nervous Sys-Tim Kitt Hirasaki24 Small Fry Nigel Geoffrey Rush10 Finding Nemo Omar Harris None2 Monsters University Omega Josh Cooley4 Up Otis Jeff Garlin3 Cars 2 * Papá Rivera Jaime Camil19 Coco Peach Allison Janney1015 Finding Nemo Peas-in-a-Pod Charlie Bright Amber Kroner Brianna Malwand9 Toy Story 3 Peter "Claws" Ward Joe Ranft1 Monsters, Inc. Percy Boleslaw Jess Harnell2 Monsters University Pizza Bot Jason Topolski24 Small Fry Poppa Henry Jeffrey Wright12 The Good Dinosaur Poppy Peepleson Dove Cameron13 UP POW-R None13 WALL-E PR-T Lori Richardson13 WALL-E Presto DiGiotagione Doug Sweetland6 Presto Professor Knight Alfred Molina2 Monsters University Professor Zündapp Thomas Kretschmann3 Cars 2 The Queen of England Vanessa Redgrave3 Cars 2 Ramone Cheech Marin323 Cars Ramsey Anna Paquin12 The Good Dinosaur Randall Boggs Steve Buscemi12 Monsters, Inc. RC None8 Toy Story Recycle Ben Peter Sohn24 Small Fry Red Joe Ranft23 Cars Red None32 Red's Dream Referee Bill Hader2 Monsters University REM-E None13 WALL-E Remy Patton Oswalt7 Ratatouille Rex Wallace Shawn589 Toy Story Rhonda Boyd None2 Monsters University Rick Dicker Bud Luckey18 The Incredibles Ricky Plesuski None1 Monsters, Inc. Riley Anderson Kaitlyn Dias11 Inside Out Riley's Dad Kyle MacLachlan11 Inside Out Riley's Mom Diane Lane11 Inside Out River Scott Isiah Whitlock Jr.22 Cars 3 Robot Jeff Pidgeon8 Toy Story Rocky Gibraltar Jack Angel8 Toy Story Rod "Torque" Redline Bruce Campbell3 Cars 2 Roller Bob None8 Toy Story Rosie Levin None2 Monsters University Rosita Rivera Selene Luna19 Coco Roxy Boxy Emily Forbes24 Small Fry Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan John Cygan2 Monsters University Roz Bob Peterson12 Monsters, Inc. Russell Jordan Nagai4 Up Rusty Tom Magliozzi22 Cars 3 Sadness Phyllis Smith11 Inside Out Sally Carrera Bonnie Hunt323 Cars Sanjay Brent Schraff35 Sanjay's Super Team Sarge Paul Dooley323 Cars Sarge R. Lee Ermey589 Toy Story SAUT-A None13 WALL-E Scott "Squishy" Squibbles Peter Sohn2 Monsters University SECUR-T Teddy Newton13 WALL-E Shelby Forthright, BnL CEO Fred Willard13 WALL-E Sheriff Michael Wallis323 Cars Sheriff Woody Tom Hanks589 Toy Story Sherri Squibbles Julia Sweeney2 Monsters University Sid Phillips Erik von Detten89 Toy Story Siddeley Jason Isaacs3 Cars 2 Skinner Ian Holm7 Ratatouille Slinky Dog Jim Varney58 Blake Clark9 Toy Story Slug Bill Hader2 Monsters University Smokey Chris Cooper22 Cars 3 Snake None8 Toy Story Sofia Balthazar Sissy Spacek 17 Monsters, Inc. Sonia Lewis None2 Monsters University Sparks Jan Rabson9 Toy Story 3 Spot Jack Bright12 The Good Dinosaur SPR-A None13 WALL-E Squirt Nicholas Bird10 Bennett Dammann15 Finding Nemo SR-V None13 WALL-E Steve Danny Mann4 Up Stinky Pete the Prospector Kelsey Grammer5 Toy Story 2 Stretch Whoopi Goldberg9 Toy Story 3 Strip Weathers Richard Petty23 Cars Stu Gary Rydstrom28 Lifted Super Pirate Angus MacLane24 Small Fry SUPPLY-R Tessa Swigart21 Susan Jensen None2 Monsters University Syndrome/Buddy Pine Jason Lee18 The Incredibles T-Bone Angus MacLane24 Small Fry TA-NK None13 WALL-E Tae-Kwon Doe Lori Alan24 Small Fry Taylor Holbook Beth Behrs2 Monsters University Terri Perry Sean Hayes2 Monsters University Terry Perry Dave Foley2 Monsters University Thaddeus Bile Jeff Pidgeon1 Monsters, Inc. THIRST-E None13 WALL-E Thunderclap Steve Zahn12 The Good Dinosaur Tia Elissa Knight23 Cars Timmy Cristina Pucelli26 Party Central Tinny Sárközi Olivér20 Tin Toy Tippy None16 One Man Band Tom John Ratzenberger4 Up Tomber Michel Michelis3 Cars 2 Tony Guido Quaroni1 Monsters, Inc. Tony Rydinger Michael Bird18 The Incredibles Tony Trihull Lloyd Sherr3 Cars 2 Totoro None9 Toy Story 3 Tour Guide Barbie Jodi Benson5 Toy Story 2 Treble None16 One Man Band Trixie Kristen Schaal9 Toy Story 3 Troikas None8 Toy Story Troll None8 Toy Story Twitch John Cygan9 Toy Story 3 TYP-E None13 WALL-E Uku Kuana Torres Kahele31 Lava Uncle Topolino Franco Nero3 Cars 2 Underminer, The John Ratzenberger18 The Incredibles Van Richard Kind23 Cars VAQ-M None13 WALL-E VEND-R None13 WALL-E Victoria Rivera Dyana Ortellí19 Coco Violet Parr Sarah Vowell18 The Incredibles Violet Steslicki None2 Monsters University Vlad the Engineer Jess Harnell24 Small Fry VN-GO Carlos Alazraqui13 WALL-E Voyd Sophia Bush29 Incredibles 2 WALL-A None13 WALL-E WALL-E Ben Burtt13 WALL-E Waxford None1 Monsters, Inc. Wee Dingwall Callum O'Neill25 Brave Wheezy Joe Ranft5 Toy Story 2 Winston Deavor Bob Odenkirk29 Incredibles 2 Witch, The Julie Walters25 Brave Episodes #